<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Seven Seals Of Rhye by Myworldoffanfanfiction</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27920038">Seven Seals Of Rhye</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myworldoffanfanfiction/pseuds/Myworldoffanfanfiction'>Myworldoffanfanfiction</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) Actor RPF, Queen (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Additions Tags To Be Added, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Gen, M/M, Rami Centric, Rami Malek Centric, SEALs, Sea, Sea Monsters, Sea witches, Seal Savers, Seal!Au, Seal!Freddie, Seal!Rami, Vet John Deacon, and I loved it sm, as always, beach, because I said so, because I went to go see Seals the other day, if u didn’t know, so Queen seal au lmao, we shot live aid on the first day</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:01:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,390</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27920038</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myworldoffanfanfiction/pseuds/Myworldoffanfanfiction</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Brian’s head snapped to the side, as did the others. The pup, who was preoccupied by his withering, only responded when the yowling called again. His head snapped up, and he yowled back. A black, wide head popped up from the waves, white whiskers shining on the Males face, and his broad, flubby body rode the last waves to the shore, flopping towards them all quickly. </p><p>&gt;-&lt;</p><p>Or, the queen!seal au you didn’t know you needed</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Brian May &amp; Gwilym Lee, Brian May &amp; Rami Malek, Brian May/Freddie Mercury, Freddie Mercury &amp; Rami Malek, John Deacon &amp; Joe Mazzello, Roger Taylor &amp; Ben Hardy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. i stand before thee, naked to the eye</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>HELLO </p><p>idk what this is- </p><p>I went to go see Seals the other day, loved it sm, they are now my favourite animals, and I HAD to write something for it lmao </p><p>And so, </p><p>HERE IS MY QUEEN!SEAL AU :3 </p><p>I hope u all enjoy- </p><p>But before we start, here is the ‘law’ as such to this fanfic, less it get a bit too hectic :) </p><p>Seals:<br/>Freddie (Male but Mama instincts) can turn into human <br/>Human form: 70’s Freddie</p><p>Rami (Pup, Male) can turn into human <br/>Human form: 2010 Rami (chubby :3)</p><p>Humans: <br/>Brian, fisherman <br/>Gwilym, Brian’s son, fisherboy </p><p>Roger, fisherman <br/>Ben, Rogers son, newly recurred fisherboy</p><p>John, vet/seal saver member<br/>Joe, Johns son, newly recurred seal saver </p><p>I hope this covers some stuff! Please enjoy reading!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Gonna need backup, we got a Pup stuck in some wire” Rogers voice crackled through the comms, and Brian waited a moment to see if anyone would respond before he tapped in. As he waited the long, seconds to pass, he cleared away his papers, and when nobody responded, Brian picked up. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Right, on it” Brian responded, quick and sharp. He muted his comms again, packed away his pencils, maps and charts, cleaned his desk, the same old route, and rushed out his office, down the halls, bast the other bustling people, all in their high vis jackets, smiled at those who spared him a glance as he struggled his arms through his coat, and made his way out of the office building.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The building was placed close enough to the shore, meaning Brian, with his long legs, could get Gwilym quick from his normal place by the docs, and they could head down the sandy area to their newest task. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Gwil!” Brian yelled, tapping the side of the boat. His son, Gwilym May, poked his head from the boats bottom-deck, Ben Taylor, the new recruit, popped his head up also, just next to his son. Ben had just turned old enough to start training, and Gwilym, Brian’s perfect son, had offered to help train the blond. But enough about that, “C’mon, seal pups stuck, you too Ben” Brian said, quick a short, and started to rush out the docs and to the shore, not letting up for Ben and Gwil to catch up. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He got there soon enough, to see both John Deacon and Roger Taylor kneeling on each knee by the flailing, white furred seal pups head. A Male, Brian observed, the head was too big for a female, but also a youngen, judging by the size of the poor cub. He was tiny, no bigger than a sack of potatoes, but that didn’t mean the wire wrapped all around the pups neck, front and back flippers. He was wrapped up like an uncomfortable burrito. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Alright, where’d you find him?” Brian asked as he kneeled also, wrapped his bigger hands gently yet firmly around the pups flub-neck “Did you see the Mum?” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Nope,” John said, his voice slightly strained with the tense hold he had to have on the pup: that or a bite. John was a pro, a professional, he had been a saver for years now, having started just before Brian did his training, he knew what he was doing “But he’s a wriggly bug-“ </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Language, children are near” Ben grinned, his voice coming from just above Brian’s head. He hadn’t been attuned enough to hear the boys coming, gently trying to get a finger under the wire. If it wasn’t so tight, he could’ve just- </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Jeez dad, he’s a Baby” Gwilym commented, and he silently took Johns place (Hands wrapped around the front flippers, kneeling nearby in a firm stance). John fumbled off to the side, probably to grab some scissors from that bag that held everything and anything in it. He carried it everywhere, and Brian had been astounded for the first few years at his capability to have literally everything that was needed in it. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Brian shushed the pup as he gave whines and howls that even the darkest of souls would’ve melted at. The poor pup was curling his tiny body to get away, effectively making Brian’s job twice as hard. The hushing helped none, the pup still withering like a fat, flubby worm, his stomach slapping the sandy floors he bounced on. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Alright, Brian, here” John passed him the scissors, the two quickly slipping their hands, so Johns held the wire above the pups skin, and Brian gently snipped it away. He pulled the two cut-apart sides away from the other, and shimmied to the other wrap-around to cut at that one. He was almost done, about to repeat the familiar steps for the last time when they all heard a deeper, and darker, yowl from the seas. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Brian’s head snapped to the side, as did the others. The pup, who was preoccupied by his withering, only responded when the yowling called again. His head snapped up, and he yowled back. A black, wide head popped up from the waves, white whiskers shining on the Males face, and his broad, flubby body rode the last waves to the shore, flopping towards them all quickly. Brian glanced down at the pup that was still stuck in their hands, and he saw a real grin form on his face. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The scissors were nabbed from his hand, and Brian looked to see Ben chopping away the last few bits of wire, Gwilym pushing both John, Roger and Brian’s own hands off the cub, who flopped as fast as his tiny, yet fat body allowed. He smiled slightly, watching as they got nose to nose, the Male giving the pup an eskimo kiss before raising a flipper to push the youngest’s head down so the older could give a proper look down of the pups conditions. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The action seemed motherly, almost maternal, but judging by the broad build and the black coat, the seal was definitely a Male. It was not so common for Male Seals to be so maternal to younger pups, especially ones as young as this one seemed. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Whoa..” Roger mumbled, standing slow. No sudden movement. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Never seen this before” Brian mumbled, a small smile curling at the ends of his lips. He, on instinct, stupidly, stepped forwards, startling both the cup and Male. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The Male, ever so protectively, wrapped a flipper around the pup, and pushed him to his side, opening his mouth and scrunching his nose in a snare. Brian threw his hands up in real surrender, showing no harm. The pup, hidden by the adult seals flub of his stomach, gave a yowl behind closed chops, the Male turning to him. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A beat of silence echoed past them. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Soon, a cast of white cloud circled around the seals, glistening around them in fire of clouded smoke. It covered them, coated them completely from their eye sight. It passed with the wing soon enough, only to reveal two figures. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Humans. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">No seals. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Two humans, stood next to each other, one in front of the other, fear in their eyes. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. i will destroy any man who dares abuse my trust</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Uh oh, wtf is going on-</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Stay back!” One of the people, whoever they were, yelled so loud, his throat crackled with the force. He had long, black hair, falling just past his shoulders in messy tufts. The other, a smaller, scrawnier (yet chubbier) boy huddled up behind him. He had soft curls atop his head, that desperately needed a condition. Both butt naked. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Whoa whoa, I’m not-“ Brian broke the silence between everyone else, the others still stood shock. Brian had a bit of common sense though. A bit. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I said, stay back!” He yelled again, throwing an arm in front of the other in protection “Get away! Right now!” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Brian stepped back slightly, glancing over at the others. Roger, and John looked equally stunned, whilst Ben and Gwilym looked flushed in embarrassment, glancing down and away from the two in front of them. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He turned back to the two men, and noticed how the smaller was gently speaking into the tallers ear, and whatever he said worked like magic as his body relaxed from the tense form it was in, but the look under his eyes was no less haunted, no less fearful. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Brian, idiotically, tried again “You uh- you alright?” Because what else was he supposed to say? Training didn’t prepare him for this. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“N-..no, he’s- he’s hurt” The taller called, less violent, yet the tight strangle-like-lace of fear was evident in his tone. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Brian glanced at the smaller behind the Male, only now noticing the red, lined welts around his body, from around his neck, to his hips, sharp and blistering. Just like the wire... </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Okay, c-come here and-and we can help” Brian proposed. Mother taught him to be polite, even if it was towards random strangers that, from what Brian was guessing, had been Seals just moments ago. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The taller glanced to the smaller, who nodded ever so slightly, and they started to make their slow, painfully dragged, walks towards them. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">John, with his bag of wonders, pulled out a blanket, slow and gentle, no sudden movements, to allow the two sight of what he was doing, where his hands were, at all times. Brian glanced at his face, and he had that normal, kind smile directed to the both of them. He had caught on too, Brian could tell. He couldn’t tell about the boys or Roger, they were still too shocked. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They got closer and closer until the taller was just steps away from Brian, the smaller being beckoned over by John just behind him. The smaller went off, not soaring a glance at the taller, who kept a parental eye on them both. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m.. Brian” He said gently, trying to smile (he really did try) but the astonishment didn’t lest, and he was unable to do anything but gape, rudely. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The taller snapped his eyes to Brian, taking him in with those eyes, those beautiful hazel brown eyes, and- </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Where did that come from? </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m Freddie,” He said, his accent rich and unknowing to Brian’s ears “That’s Rami” He nodded his head towards the smaller, who Brian turned to see, had been wrapped up nice and snug in one of Johns life saving blankets, and was behind spoken to gently by John, as he would the cubs, only difference being that they wouldn’t nod or smile so sweet. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“He your son?” Brian asked, turning back to Freddie, who’s face fell. He looked away, to the floor. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No, his parents passed.. fishermen” Freddie explained, quick and simple. A sign to move on Brian, quickly. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ah, I’m sorry,” Brian had gone through a few cub deaths in his time in the work force, or at least more than he would’ve liked, and although it was a hard feat, it was natures hand “Do you.. know what happened? To your old bodies?” Yeah, good change of subject, Brian. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh heavens, darling,” Like a snap of his finger, he perked up instantly “We were down at Rhye, the two of us going on our way, and soon enough this lady, big old octopus lady, comes and chants a spell! Soon enough, we are growing legs and feet and hands and then this fisherman comes and- oh dear, you poor thing” He had rambled, until he glanced over Brian’s shoulder, and he was instantly forgotten about. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He was pushed aside, Freddie rushing to Rami’s side as he inspected the welts on the boys chub of his stomach. John stood, with a pack of plasters and wet wipes, awkwardly off to the side. Freddie fawned over the boy, who looked around his late teens year under the baby face. Seal years must work different from adult years, Brian thought with a grin. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m- I’m fine, Freddie, just hurts a bit” Rami said quietly, almost mumbling it into the blankets ugly fabrics. Purples and yellows, why John had that was out of Brian’s guess, but he knew it was ugly. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Nonsense, it was wrapped so tightly! You must’ve been in so much pain” Freddie, obviously not used to his human body, slapped Rami gently on the face to console him. Rami took it with a grin though, which Brian heard Ben snort at gently. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Just a bit..” The smallest shrugged, glancing between the others and huddling closer to Freddie to whisper something in his ear. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh! Right dear,” Freddie turned to them, stepping that bit closer to Rami once he didn’t have his eye on him. Instead of being able to see him, he knew he was still there and safe by his side by his touch. Very parental. “Do you lovies have any idea where we are? Waves are hard to ride on and keep track of where we are all of the time” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Uh, Rosebury, just on the coast” Brian informed, and watched as both Rami and Freddie gasped slightly. They turned to each other, Rami paling, until the boys legs gave out, his eyes rolling to the back of his head to show pure whiteness before his eyelids shut closed and he tumbled forward, straight into Freddie’s chest, who gave a horrified scream as his boy went under completely and down into his arms. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Brian waited by Rami’s sleeping form. After he had collapsed, everyone went by in a blur, at least to Brian. He remembered John swooping Rami into his arms, and Freddie’s screaming, then a flash of bustle, only to watch as Rami’s skinny, bony hand was injected in with an IV needle, Freddie’s motherly cries just behind him as the others had to hold him back from getting in the way of Johns work. He wasn’t a doctor, at leat not the human kind, and Brian knew the vet had been winging it mostly, but Rami seemed fine now, laying in one of the sleeping cots that we’re normally provided for vets that slept at the sanctuary, with the same ugly blanket wrapped around his still scarred, unconscious body. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Freddie wasn’t there, although he had wanted to be. Roger has gone to find him something that he could wear that wasn’t an ugly blanket that barely covered anything. Brian had offered to stay with Rami to ease Freddie’s nerves as much as he could. He knew Freddie already trusted him more than the others, and like maternal mama seals did, they only trusted their pups with those they truly trusted, and Brian was the closest to that out of all of them. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">There was a stirring to his side: someone was waking. Brian watched as Rami, rather blearily, opened his eyes to reveal those blue-green tired eyes, a yawn pulling at his mouth. His hand, the one not connected to the IV, thankfully, reached up to gently swat at his nose in true seal fashion. Although, he came to quite a shock when his flipper was replaced with fingers, and his snout was now a boyish button nose, surrounded by chubby cheeks. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He glanced around for a moment, his eyes not let glazing to Brian, until a haze of realisation wiped the tension from his shoulders, relaxing them slowly. He only then looked at Brian, no speck of fear when he caught the soft smile of the human. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hey, kid,” Brian said as gently as he could, not wanting to scare the human-pup away “Remember me? It’s Brian, from the beach” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Rami stared for a second, before nodding slightly “Yuhuh, I remember” His voice was coated in a haze of sleepiness. Like a toddler awakening from a long nap, waking to reek havoc once again. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Good,” Brian’s smile didn’t less “That’s good, Freddie’s just-“ </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Wanna see Freddie, please” He perked up instantly at the mention of his friend, his legs moving from under the covers in their attempt to escape. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Brian couldn’t help but give a fond chuckle “He’ll be down soon, don’t worry” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Rami nodded, settling slightly, but he kept his eyes on the door, his fingers fidgeting with the soft sheet absently. Brian observed for a moment before quipping up. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“This must be so weird for you,” Brian observed, and Rami turned to face him with an innocent hum “I mean, your a human now, and your in a building” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh,” Rami noted “Yeah, it’s kinda- off, but me and Freddie had turned before. The building is new. I didn’t know humans lived in places like this,” He looked around, taking in the storage/cot room “Not very comfy looking” He said absently, as if it was a second thought not meant to be spoken. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Brian couldn’t help but chuckle again. It was like talking to a child, always asking the ‘why’s and ‘how’s, never letting their parent rest. Gwilym had been one of those children, and Brian had gotten fed up with him only a few times, but like a good father, he had explained the best he could’ve at the time. That didn’t mean he didn’t struggle. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“We don’t normally sleep in places like this, this is just a temporary place to sleep.” Brian informed, and Rami looked eager to learn “You’ve turned into a human before?” His curiosity got him to ask. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Rami nodded “Mhm, when the mean witch lady casted the spell, down at Rhye, we turned, but then we turned back again a few hours later, we hadn’t changed since.. well since now” He shrugged “But you humans swim weird” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Brian notes, absently, that they would’ve been quite deep, and that meant they woke up as humans so deep they would’ve had to struggle to swim up to breathe. Not to mention from what Rami said, it meant they didn’t know how to swim as he did so he would’ve had to learnt and- God he had to stop thinking like that. They were fine. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I could say the same about Seals” Brian shrugged, cheekily, and Rami gave a soft giggle, his eyes going all cheeky like. He was like a mischievous child. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hey, at least we don’t have weird flippers!” Rami lifted his hands, wriggling his fingers “Why are these even here? What’s the need?” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“To-“ Brian was about to explain the formation of fingers, when a cast of bright, blinding light was casted over them, their heads snapping to the silhouette of a man standing in between the doorways shape. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Freddie!” Rami exclaimed, the smile laced into his tone evident from his cheerful disposition. The Male, definitely Freddie, made fawning noises that Brian couldn’t even try to understand, as he rushed his way to Rami’s side. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh my baby,” Brian distinguished as the Male wrapped his skinny arms around Rami’s curly head, pulling away to check his face over, and then straight into his eyes “Don’t scare your mother like that again!” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Rami gave a small giggle, gripping Freddie’s fingers that held Rami’s face so fond “I won’t, Freddie, I promise! I didn’t mean to, I just got shocked and- and well, I-“ </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Quiet, I don’t want anymore talk of this,” Freddie went best to hugging Rami’s skull to his chest “We have to get going soon” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">No wait- </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No, wait!” Brian yelled, noticing from the corner of his eye the others filling in, one of them holding another pare of clothes, likely for Rami. All heads turned to him “Stay”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“But-“ Freddie started, but Rami got to it first. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Can we? Please? Brian’s been so nice, Freddie, and they haven’t done anything bad, oh please Freddie can we-“</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Quiet let your mother think.” The older scolded fondly, shoving Rami’s head, face first into his stomach as he stood properly. Rami’s voice went muffled, until he shut up completely. Freddie turned to Brian, not taking in or ignoring the snorts from both Gwilym and Ben at the action “Go on” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well,” Brian started, “Why don’t you stay for a while, until you change back? We can take good care of both of you, and we can get you both used to being human until you have to go back” Brian offered, but shrugged after, just in case. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Freddie thought for a moment, before pulling Rami’s face out of his stomach “Will you be good if we stay?” He said with that motherly tone, that motherly threat of ‘if your naughty, we will go home’ </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Rami, excited, nodded his head “Of course I will! Can we stay? Please? I promise I’ll be good!” He grinned so happily, Brian himself couldn’t help but feel happy for the boy. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh alright” Freddie sighed fondly “But only until we are Seals again, Capisce?” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Cap-eesh!” Rami nodded once, giggling all cheeky like, and turned to the other humans happily. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Freddie only looked to Brian, and gave him a fond smirk as he rubbed his boys upper back gently “What did you give him?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Brian flew up his hands in mock surrender “Ask John” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Freddie gave a chuckle, before turning back to his boy, who started to ramble excitedly to him. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Brian smiled and watched, looking over to the others, who looked just as happy. Brian felt content, and excitement filled his chest as he thought about how this next week would go. If not longer. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>EEEEE I hope yall are enjoying this- </p><p>I guess u are if ur seeing this- </p><p>I’m posting the first two chapters at the same time so I hope if ur seeing this it means ur here for good intentions and not to mean on both chapters. Right? Somebody likes my seal au as much as a I, don’t they? </p><p> </p><p>heLLO?!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>AHHH CHAPTER 1!!!! I loved writing this so much, like I love Seals sm now they are literally my fav animal now and I say with whole heartedly they are just so cute how they flop around to move and they do kinda slap their faces if they get an itch and the mamas sometimes do it to their pups/cubs as if to say ‘shush you mother has had enough’ lmao they are just so cute!! I love them sm!! </p><p>Enough of me ranting tho- I hope u all enjoyed this, and there is still more to come! I’m posting this along with the next chapter as it is already written and I want yall to actually meet the human version of the seals and I’m just so excited for yall to read this one I rlly hope at least someone enjoys it! Ik this is way off from my normal work, which will be updated when I have the time to be doing so, but I rlly want to start experimenting with my writing and the plots and all of that and I hope u all understand! </p><p>Anyways, Kudos and comments are rather appreciated! Yall dk how much a nice comment can make a writers day, even if it is a short one!</p><p>I hope u all have a lovely day, stay safe, and remember ur loved!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>